


Making Up

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Teeny Tiny J2 Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Makeup Kink, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a baby ficlet about eyelashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen's POV.

Jensen Ackles is used to being looked at. All the time. By women _and_ men. Even people of indeterminate gender. It’s what happens when you’re blessed with beauty such as his. Not that he thinks of himself as beautiful. But he knows he looks good. And he has to admit, at times, when he’s not being stalked or called pretty by every person on the planet, it can come in handy. But it has also caused some awkward situations. Like that night when he first started getting recognized from his soap days and a man followed him out of a bar to hit on him rather aggressively. That guy simply would not take no as an answer. Luckily Jensen knows a few things about how to defend himself or he might’ve ended up on the next night’s evening news…

But he refuses to dwell on that now. Now he’s in the makeup trailer getting his face done. To draw attention to his eyes Jeannie has just put on some mascara and shadow. It feels weird, like his eyelashes are weighted down, but he has an emotional scene today and it’s called for. All he knows he can’t wait to take it off. When Jared comes in a few minutes later and plops down in the chair beside him he throws a smile his way. Suddenly the gummi candy, because he’s always eating some kind of gummi candy in the makeup trailer, gets caught in his throat. When he faces him full on he’s staring. It takes Jensen a minute to read exactly what the look is saying, but Jared Padalecki is definitely giving him _the look_. He smiles automatically, and gets a little pink in the face when his co-star and best friend licks his lips as he stares at his eyes. Just a little mascara and eye shadow and the guy’s actually checking him out! So why doesn’t he turn back around to face Jeannie or the mirror or something other than him?.....


End file.
